


But We Never Spend A Day In Bed

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, studoc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Just some good ol' morning sex for you





	But We Never Spend A Day In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a lovely anon whose request was: "I love your writing! How about some domestic 2doc fluff? Or smut? or anything because everything you write is beautiful <3"

Murdoc Niccals awoke at the sound of birds chirping outside. He grumbled, determined to get up and close the window. It had been an endless discussion between him and 2D, 2D liking the sound of the birds and Murdoc dreading it. Though getting out of bed was an impossible task, and Murdoc thanked God that he didn’t have to pee, because sprawled across the bed, with a leg and an arm over Murdoc’s body was 2D. It would’ve been an easy task to just push him off, but the sight of the human octopus, Stuart Pot’s long limbs felt like several when he was lying like this, was just too sweet. Murdoc sighed and smiled afterwards, placing a hand on 2D’s back and rubbing it slowly.

Luckily, 2D woke up before Murdoc got bored of watching sunlight filtering through the curtains and caress his skin. He hummed quietly against Murdoc's chest, making quiet waking-up sounds as he stirred. Finally, he looked up at Murdoc with a soft expression.

“Good morning, handsome,” 2D mumbled with a small smile, watching him with his eyes half-closed. He looked tired still, not quite awake and Murdoc reached to run a hand through his blue hair.

“Didn't want to wake you,” he replied, “It's barely morning anymore.” 

“The birds are singing,” 2D said, tightening his limbs’ grip around him even further, “And you're not allowed to leave.”

“No one gets to decide what I do, not even you,” Murdoc smirked, long nail running down his cheek and tapping his bottom lip, “And we have to get up and work on the album.”

“We never spend a day in bed,” 2D replied and pouted, letting his mouth fall open and Murdoc’s eyes focused on the tip of his nail digging into 2D’s lip.

“The album comes first, love, you know that,” Murdoc mumbled, “You’ll have to do better than that to convince me to stay.”

2D turned his head away, deciding that the proper punishment was the silent treatment. Murdoc chuckled halfheartedly and it caused 2D to scoff and roll off him. He lay down on his back beside him, looking up at the ceiling and radiated annoyance. It was almost adorable to watch him not getting things his way.

Murdoc turned onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at him, “Kiss?”

No answer. It was painful how well Stuart knew him, not getting attention was torture.

“Don’t be a tease,” Murdoc said simply, leaning down for a one anyway. In response, 2D pulled the covers up to cover his mouth and Murdoc groaned, “No kisses for your bassist? Might I even say everyone's favourite bassist…”

“No,” 2D said, smiling slightly behind the covers. Murdoc tried pulling at the covers but 2D protested again, “No… _Daddy_.”

Murdoc's chance of getting rid of his morning wood went straight out the window to the sodding birds. He growled, pulling harder at the covers and 2D responded by giggling as he was attacked by kisses.

“Was a dangerous move, that,” Murdoc said as he bit his lip where his finger had been, pulling it slightly.

“Thought you'd like it,” 2D’s lips were red and swollen after a hard kiss.

“Oh, you bet I did,” Murdoc replied, teeth showing as he flashed a smile. He threw himself onto his back, pulling at 2D’s arm to keep him within kissing-distance, “Get on top, Dents.”

2D lifted his leg up and kicked the covers away. He hoisted himself up and over so their pelvises aligned, “It's cold.”

Murdoc managed to pull the covers back up with his foot, wrapping them around 2D’s waist, “You complain too much.”

“Don’t want me to get the flu, do you?” 2D’s nose crinkled as he smiled.

“S’pose not, no,” Murdoc said and beckoned him down with his finger, placing a kiss on his lips. It was a smile that turned into a kiss, which turned into a hot meeting of lips, 2D letting out a moan as Murdoc sucked at his tongue.

“We haven’t done this in quite a while,” 2D managed to utter between kisses and Murdoc chuckled, putting his hands on 2D’s shoulders and pushing him to sit again.

“I knew you were a numbnut, but this is too far… I remember us doing this last night,” he said.

“No, no no, that was Murdoc Niccals. I meant _Daddy_.”

“ _Oh_ ,” there was a pause, “It hasn’t been that long.”

“Three weeks.”

“How on earth have you survived?” Murdoc tutted, “Do you want it? Because Daddy here would love to give it to you this morning…”

2D groaned, nodding eagerly down at him and automatically ground his hips against Murdoc’s. Murdoc reached to grab his hands, pulling him flush against his chest and then ran his hands, nails creating white lines on his even whiter skin, down his back.

As he reached his pants, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled them down over his arse. He gave him a gentle slap, causing 2D to squeak and grin as he jerked forwards, “Murdoc! Give me a warning or somefink.”

“‘Tis not Murdoc right now, is it?” Murdoc huffed, reaching down to wrap a fist around his cock. 2D shook his head, not even able to reply. It made Murdoc grin and lean up for another kiss as he ran his thumb over the head, proud as he felt precome already.

“Please,” 2D was now whimpering, reaching down to snake a hand down Murdoc’s pants to grab at his prick.

“That’s okay, you can take them off,” he lifted his hips up, causing 2D to inhale sharply and himself to moan as 2D’s hand slipped, “But only if you tell me what I really want to hear.”

“You're the…” 2D tried, failing miserably to continue as Murdoc twisted his wrist.

“Yes, yes, go on.”

“... You're the best shag I've ever had.”

“There's a good lad, fetch me a condom and the lube,” Murdoc gently pushed him off and 2D whined at the loss of contact. Murdoc laughed quietly, “Patience. I'll get the fun started, alright.”

2D crawled across the bed to rummage through the bedside drawer. He looked desperate already and given the fact that he had just woken up, Murdoc wasn't so surprised that it took him incredibly long to find what they needed.

Murdoc watched him with a fond smile. It hadn't been long since they had started this, things had just seemed to change over the past few years. Sure, Murdoc had done some shit and he most certainly wasn't free from his outbursts but there was just something all of a sudden that wanted Murdoc to become a better version of himself. In the beginning, all of this had started out with him not being able to do this without being drunk out of his mind but it had slowly turned.

“You there?” 2D grinned at him and Murdoc realised that he had been lost in thought. He nodded, reaching up to stroke his face and take the condom as well as the lube from his hands. Slowly, Murdoc laid him down on his back and uncapped the lube. He drizzled some onto 2D’s fingers, “You do it, babe.”

2D’s eyes widened but he shrugged, fingers reaching down between his own legs and two fingers sliding into himself without any problem. He was still sore from last night but Murdoc knew that with the promise of being taken by Daddy for once, it didn't matter at all. It didn't take long before 2D’s legs were spread even wider than in the beginning and he was fucking himself on his digits.

“Now, please, do it now, Daddy!” He begged, “Take me, do me, fuck me!”

“Oh, I will,” Murdoc's cock jumped at the mere thought of it, and he kneeled between 2D’s legs. He tore open the condom and held it out for him, “Put it on me, make Daddy proud.”

2D did it in a hurry, ushering him to hurry up and Murdoc responded by grabbing his chin, “We do it _my_ way, _my_ tempo.” Then he placed a bruising kiss onto his lips and slid right into him.

Loud moans erupted from their mouths, mixes between pain and pleasure. None of them moved a muscle, Murdoc wanting 2D to get used to him but 2D having none of it. He grabbed at Murdoc's hips, “Don't wait. I want it.”

“You're still sore, I don't want to be too rough.”

“Too rough? I never thought I'd hear that from you. Don't worry, I want it harder than yesterday.”

It always came as a surprise to Murdoc just how kinky 2D was, and he didn't complain at all. He loved it and with that he started a fast and rough pace. He had to praise him somehow, needed to let out his adoration in some way, “Fuck, you're always so _tight_ , no matter how much I fuck you. How are you always so tight for me?”

2D had absolutely no answer, mouth hanging open at the sweet torture of the relentless shagging. He never had any words when he felt like this, Murdoc knew, all he could do was shake his head as he was lost to just about any form of communication. Today was no different, 2D only being able to look down between them and see where they were connected. Murdoc was hitting the right spot, watching the blue-haired singer’s face in absolute ecstasy at each thrust.

Eventually, Murdoc’s thighs felt strained and sore, “I’m getting old, get on top, babe.” 2D giggled and nodded but it turned into a whimper as Murdoc pulled out of him, leaving him empty. It was obvious how much he needed him because as soon as Murdoc whipped around and onto his back, 2D sunk down onto his prick again. It was nice to feel like an addiction and it was nice to get a fix like this.

Murdoc thought he was going to come as they made eye contact, 2D looking absolutely wrecked and grinned down at him. Small droplets of sweat were running down his chest, and Murdoc wanted to lick them away. He'd do everything to get a taste of him. He reached for his wrist, managing to entwine their fingers, “That's it.”

2D placed his free hand on Murdoc's bent knee, letting out an obscene noise as he leaned back to roll his hips more smoothly, “Oh, fuck! _There_ , Daddy, right there!”

“Keep going,” Murdoc groaned, hands holding tightly onto his hips, “You're gonna make Daddy come.”

“You're gonna make _me_ come!” 2D replied breathlessly, bouncing on his lap.

“Untouched?” Murdoc managed to groan, “That's new.” He sat up so they were chest to chest, reaching up to brush his sweaty blue hair away from his forehead.

Murdoc kissed him, hard but sweet, and 2D was suddenly coming. It seemed to have rolled over him like a wave, making him arch his back in Murdoc's arms and curl his toes. The noises were heavenly, almost close to sounding painful and it was just what Murdoc liked. At that it took very little else before Murdoc came as well, spilling into the condom and holding onto the blue-haired singer. His singer.

After Murdoc slipped out of him and fell onto his back again, 2D let himself fall off him and onto the bed. He looked sated but didn't say anything. They never said anything afterwards, Murdoc liked it, he didn't see the need to have conversations after a shag.

Murdoc sighed contently as he watched 2D turn onto his side, facing away from him. It was nice to be allowed this, watching his back which was covered in ivory pale skin and glowing just a little in the sunlight which had come out even more now. Well-shagged and absolutely beautiful, he could warm the sun itself, Murdoc thought to himself, could heat the whole of Kong Studios just by being there.

“Right, I’m off,” Murdoc began, shuffling on the bed and reaching for his pants, “Need the loo.” There was no reason to stay too long, pillow talking could always lead to disaster if he said something wrong.

“No, stay,” 2D protested, turning to face him, “Please.”

“Sorry, luv, I'm off for a tinkle,” Murdoc smoothed the pants up and swung his legs off the edge of the bed. He didn't get very far, 2D coming up behind him and holding him in place.

“No,” 2D complained, and Murdoc loved the attention but it was just too dangerous to commit this much. He smiled without letting 2D see, reaching up for his hand, “Maybe just five more minutes.”


End file.
